1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices, more particularly cooking devices that are used to boil seafood items such as crabs, shrimp, crawfish, and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved seafood boiler apparatus having a specially configured basket that is shaped to fit a pot interior, and wherein the basket can be pivoted relative to the pot or lifted from the pot using handles that extend laterally from the upper end portion of the basket, the pot having a lid that pivots to an unloading position wherein contents of the basket are discharged to the lid.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many seafood items are cooked by boiling them in a seasoned liquid. It has been known to boil crabs, shrimp and other crustacea by containing the crustacea in a perforated basket which fits inside a pot. One of the problems associated with boiling seafood is the safe removal of the seafood from the pot after cooking is completed. Prior art systems employ pots that must be lifted vertically. The steam from the cooking medium presents a hazard to the hands of a user when the user attempts to remove the basket and the contained crustacea from the cooking pot. Further, crustacea typically retain a good bit of liquid of the cooking medium which can drip upon the users or other areas outside the pot.